Spirit of the Sword: The Midnight Bloodshed
by Miyu6
Summary: When a Mystery Fighter shows up, Kaoru, Yahiko, and the others lives are in danger. Kenshin agrees to a midnight battle and sneaks away from the others so they will not get hurt. Will the battousai finally surface once more? *FINISHED*
1. Kenshin's thoughts and the fighter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And if I did. I'd die a happy person. Warning: this version is true to the toonami version of Rurouni Kenshin so if you do not like this version, please do not flame me cause I warned you. ^ ^

****

Spirit of the Sword: The midnight bloodshed

Chapter 1: Kenshin's thoughts and the Mystery fighter

As the wind whipped through the trees in the brush in front of the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin Himura sat on the deck and thought about his life. His new friends. They had accepted him as if he were a normal person. He ran his fingers through his hair. They never treated him as the Hitokiri Battousai from the Meiji Revolution. He was an imperialist. But they chose to ignore that. He solemnly swore to himself that he would protect them, whatever the cost. Particularly Miss Kaoru. She was a strong willed woman, a little childish at times, he admitted to himself. But he couldn't help loving her. Even if she was mad at him and threw pots and things at his head. He laughed.

"I suppose I will have to get used to that. That I will." He said.

Just then, he heard a loud crash come from behind the Dojo. Near the well. What could that have been he wondered to himself. Then a gunshot went off. He feared the worst had happened. He especially feared for Kaoru's life. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and headed towards the well, with his arm outstretched sword in hand. When he reached it, he saw a man. One quite unknown to him and frankly he had not a clue who this man was. On the opposite side of the well was Sanosuke and Yahiko. They were both pulling something out of the well. Kaoru.

"Maybe he wouldn't have pushed you in if you weren't so ugly…" Yahiko said coldly to Kaoru.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as Yahiko and Sanosuke pulled her out and put her on the ground.

Her voice was unusually squeaky and she was shivering all over. It took a while, but Kenshin realized what had happened. The man, currently unknown to him, had pushed Kaoru in. Kenshin did not like men who hurt women and children. Even if they had a good reason. Two little voices could be heard coming from in front of the Dojo. Ayame and Suzume came running to Kenshin and rung him around the knees.

"Uncle Kenny! Uncle Kenny!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Girls. Could you please go and help Miss Kaoru. I think she needs your help more than I do." He said sweetly.

As they were running to help her, Kenshin slowly started to walk toward the man believed to have pushed Kaoru into the well.

"What do you want? I don't believe a man like you has the right to hurt poor innocent people." Kenshin said serenely, even though his anger was all bottled up inside him.

"Heh. You must be the infamous manslayer. Kenshin Himura. Hitokiri Battousai. So many names for a mere weakling. How did you ever make it this far?" he asked.

"I left that name long ago in Kyoto. And you however have still not answered my question. What do you want with me? Who are you? Kenshin asked calmly.

"I, am Akahito Maranajii. Heh…but you can call me Slayer for short. I wish to fight you." He explained.

"Not here. Not now. I cannot risk hurting these people. I have a feeling I cannot turn down your offer though. I will meet you at midnight by the river. We shall fight then. But why the sudden interest in fighting me? I don't even know you. Have you got something against the imperialists as so many people do these days?" Kenshin asked sheathing his sword and running his fingers through his long red hair.

"Heh…we shall save our talking for tonight. If you do not show up however. A very unfortunate "accident" shall occur. And I promise you. It will happen to someone _very_ close to your heart." He said these words looking Kaoru. Kenshin knew what he was planning and was obligated to follow his orders. Even if he might get himself killed.


	2. Sneaking into the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. And if I did. I'd die a happy person. Warning: this version is true to the toonami version of Rurouni Kenshin so if you do not like this version, please do not flame me cause I warned you. ^ ^

****

Spirit of the Sword: The midnight bloodshed

Chapter 2: Sneaking into the Shadows

Shortly after Slayer had left, Kenshin was still standing there. Pondering. Sanosuke walked over to Kenshin.

"Hey. I'm not letting you go alone. We don't need you to be killed. You show me what I'm doing wrong constantly so I guess I should return the favor." Sanosuke explained. He smiled.

"Besides. It's not everyday a normal "fighter for hire" gets to team up with the Hitokiri Battousai." As soon as Sanosuke had said that, Kaoru, who had been listening from the porch, picked up her teapot and threw it at Sanosuke's head with all the strength she could muster. Creating a rather large lump on his head. Sanosuke stumbled around the front yard swirly-eyed then fell right in front of Kenshin laughed.

"Someday she'll kill you. That she will." Kenshin said, still laughing.

Suddenly he got a serious look on his face. 

"I must go." He said. For he had sensed the presence of Slayer nearby.

"Miss Kaoru. If I do not return, do not come looking for me. For I am but a mere wanderer and nothing more. Nothing less." Kenshin said.

He insisted that she stay there and look after Ayama and Suzume. They needed a mother figure. Kaoru. Kenshin thought to himself.

*I don't think I could bear another woman getting hurt. I've seen too much. Kaoru will be safe. And I shall come back…if Slayer does not kill me.*

While Kaoru wasn't looking, Kenshin snuck off. Silent and so fast she didn't have a chance to spot him. He was gone by the time she turned around.

"KENSHIN!!! Kaoru screamed tears in her eyes." She had to go find him.


	3. To Love and Protect

****

Spirit of the Sword: The midnight bloodshed

Chapter 1: To Love and Protect

Sanosuke stood up just as Kaoru started to sprint off the dojo steps. He grabbed her arm.

"Whoa Missy. Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked loosening his grip on her arm.

Kaoru pulled away and he took a look at her eyes. They were blue and full of tears. She turned her eyes. They were ocean blue and full of tears. She turned her eyes away from his.

Sanosuke sighed.

"I guess I can't stop you. But I can't let you go alone. Wait here while I get some supplies. Yahiko will be coming too" Sanosuke said.

Kaoru watched as Sanosuke ran into the dojo. Yahiko followed. She waited for nearly 10 minutes and decided she could wait no longer. She grabbed her wooden sword and ran.

*There's no turning back* she thought to herself.

*Kenshin, I'm coming.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin reached the river and sat on a stump. He began to think.

*The Kamiya Kasshin style. The sword that protects. I must protect Miss Kaoru and the others at all costs.*

He went over to the river and cupped his hands. He dipped them into the clear sparkling water and drank some of it. Suddenly, he heard something. He could smell the scent of blood. Slayer was nearby. He turned around swiftly only to be face to face with Slayer.

"You're late." Kenshin said confidently.

"Yes, I suppose I am. You would think you would have appreciated a little tardiness if it would spare you a couple more minutes to live." He said grinning evilly.

"Enough talk!" Kenshin yelled.

"I'd like to get this over with." He insisted.

Kenshin drew his sword and held it in front of his face, then turned it with a twist of his wrist.

A rustle could be heard from the bushes and Kenshin spotted something. It was the top of a wooden sword. At first glance, he swore it was Yahiko. Then he spotted a blue ribbon.

*It couldn't be.* he thought.

Having had enough of being poked by bushes, Kaoru jumped out of the bushes. She ran to Kenshin and wrapped both her arms around the neck.

"You can't fight. I don't want you to…to…" she stopped.

Kenshin looked at her and she had tears swelling in her eyes.

"I have to." He admitted.

"For your sake."

Kenshin led Kaoru to the side away from Slayer.

"Let me fight. You stay over here, away from us. The last thing I want is…" he cut off.

Slayer was looking annoyed and pulled out his sword. Next to the sword sheath, Kenshin spotted a gun.

*I hope he doesn't decide to use that.* he thought.

Kenshin walked far enough away from Kaoru that he felt safe fighting, knowing she would not get hurt.

Slayer took the first shot with both hands grasping his sword. He charged at Kenshin. Kenshin was able to predict his movements and dodge every potentially fatal blow.

They both stopped attacking each other for a short moment. Kenshin's eyes were gleaming and slayer could see blue flames in them. Kenshin was serious. He would do everything in his power to stop Slayer.

The two charged at each other. This time slayer spotted what he perceived as a cold energy emitting from Kenshin's sword.

*The reverse blade sword.* he thought.

Kenshin could sense Slayer's quick unconcentrated moment and used it to his advantage. He slashed slayer silently and swiftly in the chest then he administered two blows to both slayers wrists.

Slayer came down hard, but he was not finished yet. Kenshin as usual, gave the speech about not being able to use his hands to hold a sword. But, Slayer had other ideas. He sat up.

*I might not be able to pull the trigger on my gun, or even hold my sword but…" he thought.

He pulled a dagger from a hidden pocket on his ankle and stabbed Kenshin in the leg.

Kenshin sank to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. He struggled to get away from Slayer as to avoid another hit. Before he got away, he managed to stage one quick blow to slayers head. Causing him to pass out. 

Kaoru figured it was safe after his head hit the ground and ran to help Kenshin. She pulled off her ribbon immediately and started to wrap it around Kenshin's leg. She tried it quickly and tightly to stop the bleeding. All Kenshin could do was stare.

She helped him up and wrapped both her arms around his neck again.

"Kenshin, don't ever scare me like that again." She said quietly.

"I won't." he whispered back.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru around the waist and pulled her into and embrace.

"I love you Kenshin." She whispered into his ear.

His response however was not vocal. Kenshin kissed her sweetly and softly. It was the most warmth Kaoru had felt in her life. She never wanted it to end.

Kaoru closed her eyes. She loved him with all her heart. Then she remembered…

*Kenshin's wound! He needs a doctor or something! *

Kaoru pulled her head away from Kenshin's. They stared at each other then Kaoru started to help Kenshin walk. It was difficult at first but he got used to the pain.

Kaoru was getting pretty tired by the time they reached the street to dojo was on. Suddenly, she collapsed of exhaustion. Kenshin scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

~ One more chapter to go…hope you like it. I'll need some more reviews before I put it up however. (Don't you just hate cliffhangers?) *FINALE SOON* ~ Miyu


	4. Star light, Star bright

****

Spirit of the Sword: The midnight bloodshed

Chapter 4: Star light star bright

Yahiko and Sanosuke were sitting on the porch with their heads leaning on their hands. They were asleep and had been waiting there for Kenshin and Kaoru all night. Megumi was waiting by the door just in case someone needed her. She spotted them and rushed out the door, tripping on Yahiko who was sleeping on the stairs. Megumi rushed to Kenshin first.

"Sir Ken. You're hurt. Let me help." She said.

"No. Put Kaoru to bed first. Then you may tend to my wounds.

Sanosuke stood up looking drowsy and then he snapped back to reality.

"Here Miss Megumi. Let me carry her. I'll put her to bed." He said smiling at Kenshin.

Megumi led Kenshin inside and started to treat his wounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked outside that night. Kaoru had slept all day and he didn't blame her. Looking at the stars he was reminded of her for some reason. As Kenshin stared upward, he felt someone grasp his hand and lean against him. He turned his head slightly. It was Kaoru. Kenshin could sleep comfortably now. Kaoru was safe and so was everyone else.

Kenshin stroked her hair gently. He loved her so much words could not possibly express his feelings for her. Kaoru squeezed his hand tighter.

Kenshin and Kaoru remained outside gazing at the stars, until finally Kaoru fell asleep on Kenshin's shoulder. Carefully, he picked her up in his arms again, and carried her inside.

~ Hope ya liked it. If so, review. I might just think about doing a sequel if people like it enough. Leave your ideas if ya like. I love ideas. ~ Miyu


End file.
